


My Girl

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 Prompt: Episode 2x14 where Felicity is loopy on pain killers and Oliver reassures her</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

[Ok! going along with the previous prompt, this happens in 2x14. Except my version is a little fluffier. Enjoy!]

“You will always be my girl, Felicity,” Oliver said, and smiled at her slightly out of focus gaze. Those Oxicodones made her loopy. As he walked off in search of Sara, he heard Felicity ask Diggle, “Can I have another one of those Aspirinsssss, please?” 

Oliver chuckled. He found Sara just as she was slipping on her jacket, having changed into her pedestrian clothing. Oliver grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door partially open so he could still speak to Sara.

“Once I’m finished changing, I’m gonna take Felicity home, okay? So, I’ll be back later that usual.”

Sara turned toward Oliver. “Well, then you’ll have to stay the night at her place.”

Sara heard a small crash from inside the bathroom. Then Oliver came out the door, pulling on his shirt. “What? What do you mean?”

Sara looked at him. “Didn’t you know? Felicity hit her head on a leaning pipe when she fell knocking me out of the way. That’s why Digg was going to take her, because she has to be woken up every couple hours to ensure she doesn’t have a concussion.”

Oliver thought for a moment. “Now I definitely need to take her home. She felt left out because I ignored her; it’s my job to protect her. I promised Digg that when we brought her on.”

Sara hadn’t known that. “Really?”

Oliver nodded. “It was when my mom had shot me. Despite the fact that I knew she wanted to take me to the hospital, Felicity took me to the Foundry. I was out cold for most of what happened after, but Digg told me that she saved my life.”

Oddly, Sara was not surprised. She was beginning to see that Felicity’s work on the team was only just scratching the surface of what she was capable of. And she was cute.

“Okay. I won’t wait up. Just keep me posted? She saved my life too, now,” said Sara. 

Oliver smiled. “Yeah. She kind of does that.”

With that Oliver walked out of the room to speak to John. Sara stood at the door, but something kept her from going in. She watched as John grabbed his things and put a hand on Felicity’s shoulder, telling her to take it easy. She watched as Oliver carefully buttoned up the blue shirt Felicity had on, and then as he gently picked her up in a bridal carry, as she was too drugged out to walk properly. Sara watched as Felicity made him stop and pick up her heels that were on the desk, and then she watched the two of them walk out of the Foundry.

 

Oliver settled himself into the comfortable chair that faced Felicity’s bed. He had placed her there and put a blanket over her, making sure to remove her glasses and set them on the bedside table. Oliver then took out his phone and set it for a couple hours later, when he would have to wake her up again. Oliver looked at her, her face peaceful and breathing even. What he had said was true. She was his girl, and always would be.

 

[Fluffiness abounds!]


End file.
